


Bigger Than Us All

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [104]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy’s never seen himself as a family man.One-shot based on the song Bigger Than Us All by Kopek.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Bigger Than Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

Never in my life did I think I'd be a family man but, my life changed so drastically when I met my husband. 

After spending lots of time together dating, I worked up the courage to ask for his hand in marriage. We planned our dream wedding and loved everything about that magical night that was celebrated with us, our families, and our friends.

Steve and I are so in love and from that love we started our family. He first got pregnant with our daughter, Jade. I wasn't so sure about becoming a father but when I saw my daughter being born, a whole new feeling came over me. I was so in love with her and knew it was my job to always be there for her. She's my little bear.

Not long after Jade, we welcomed our son, Parker. Steve’s pregnancy was smooth sailing with Parker. He was better prepared the second time around and figured it was a piece of cake. Parker was born two weeks before his due date and from birth was already throwing tantrums. He's two and is really living up to the terrible twos stereotype.

Now, Steve is pregnant with our third child. We've decided to keep this one a surprise since we found out both times what we were having previously. It's the middle of summer so we've been home in the heat with our very hyper five year old and temper tantrum prone two year old. Steve hasn't really enjoyed being pregnant but he knew he was reaching the end, matter of fact, he told me earlier he was starting to have some contractions. He's done this two times before so he knows when he's going into labor and doesn't think it'll be today.

Steve sat on the other couch while flipping through the channels and I had Jade climbing on me to play with my hair and do my makeup. She's been asking and asking so I finally said yes. Her makeup has been supplied by her Auntie Max. Jade felt I needed a new look so she was working on improving my face.

"Ugh! Daddy! Stop moving!" She demands and holds my head still.

"I'm sorry love, I'm trying to see what's on tv."

"Sit still!"

"Okay, okay." I relax my body against the cushion and she tells me to close my eyes so I do so.

She gently applies the eyeshadow to my eyelid with the brush. I could feel how hard she was breathing from it shooting out of her nostrils and onto my face from how intensely she was concentrating.

"Ooh! You look so pwetty daddy!"

"Do I? I can't wait to see." I say.

I then hear Steve laughing to himself on the couch so I peer open one eye just a bit and see that he's laughing at me.

"What?" I mouth.

He shakes his head and keeps laughing.

"Asshole." I mouth back.

He pouts and helps our son climb on the couch to be with him.

Twenty minutes later, Jade had announced that she was done. I opened my eyes all the way and she handed me the mirror to show off her masterpiece. I had pink butterfly clips in my hair, blue and purple eyeshadow around my entire eye and hot pink blush all over my cheeks.

"Oh wow." I stare at myself in shock. "I love it!"

"Weally Daddy?!"

"Yep! It's beautiful! It's a work of art and you did a great job!" She cheers and gives me a big hug. Eight years ago, I would've told someone they were crazy if they told me this would be the life I lived. Yet, I wouldn't trade this life for anything else. "Why don't you do mommy's make up next?" I ask her.

She gasps and jumps up and down running to Steve. "Can I mommy? Can I?"

"Not tonight, Jade." He sighs. "Mommy's tired and getting hungry. What do you say we order your favorite wings for dinner?"

"Okay." She frowns. "Can I do it tomorrow?" She asks.

"We'll see." He tells her. She lets her head hang low and I cross my arms over my chest glaring at my husband. He sighs and stops her from walking away. "Hey, c'mere." He says to her. She turns around and goes back over to him. He takes his finger and tilts her chin up, "I promise after your baby brother or sister is born you can give me a whole new makeover, okay? Mommy's just very sore from the baby and I know you don't want mommy hurting do you?"

"No."

"Okay. So after he or she is born, you can give me an entire makeover."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, baby. I never break my promises." He says.

"Okay, mommy." She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a hug while being careful of his bump.

She comes back over to me to pick up all her makeup and hair accessories, bringing them back to her room. She comes back down and sits in my lap while I call the place to order our food. They practically know our order by heart since we order from here like once a week.

Afterwards, we all sit and wait for our food to come. I looked over and saw that Ricky had Parker laying beside him with his little hand resting on his mommy's belly. I smile and run my fingers through Jade's hair as she was softly breathing on top of me.

Our food came shortly after and I had the honor of answering the door with all this makeup and hair clips everywhere. The poor delivery guy couldn't hold back his laugh but he respected that I did it for my daughter. I gave him a generous tip then brought the food inside for us to eat.

I set the food down on the counter then went over to help Steve off the couch since his large belly is in the way. He waddles into the kitchen and goes to get his sweet heat salad. He brings it to the table with a fork and starts to eat while I get the kids their food. I give Jade her wings on a Cinderella princess plate while I cut up pieces of cheese pizza for Parker and serve it to him on his dinosaur plate. I made sure he was in his seat securely to eat and not fall off.

I sat with my food and drink starting to eat. Jade was eating her wings rather quickly and kinda scared me with how aggressive she was.

"Slow down, Jade. There's plenty there for you."

"I'm hungwy daddy."

"I know but damn. Relax or else you're gonna get sick." I tell her.

Steve wasn't any better seeing as he was almost done with his salad. Then again, he's eating for two so it's pretty normal for him to eat like this.

After dinner, I was in charge of getting the kiddos cleaned up and ready for bed. I gave Parker a bath first then got him dressed him dinosaur pjs. I spike up his wet hair because that's how he needs it for bed so I don't ask questions. Then, I go to give Jade a bath and get her dressed in a matching t-shirt and shorts. She goes to sit on the bed while Steve brushes her hair out and I take out a makeup wipe to clean this mess on my face.

I start to wipe it off when suddenly I hear, "No!" I jump and turn around to find a very upset looking Jade standing in the door of my bathroom. "Why awe you taking it off, daddy? I thought you loved it?" She asks.

"I do love it baby. But daddy needs to get ready for bed and needs to clean his skin so he doesn't break-out with acne."

"What's acne?"

"Something you won't have to worry about until you're a teenager."

"Oh." She mumbles. "Do you have to take it off?"

"Yes. But you can do it again to me tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"Alright, now go let mommy finish your hair then we'll go tuck you in for bed." She nods and runs back into the bedroom while I take care of the makeup on my face.

When I was done, I took the clips out of my hair then went to go take Jade and Parker to their rooms. Steve followed while carrying Parker and I held Jade.

He laid Parker in his bed and we kissed him goodnight then went into Jade's room and did the same.

We then returned to our room and got cozy with each other for a bit until Ricky started to get uncomfortable.

"Babe, stop! It's way too hot to be on top of each other for long."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He says. "Well, technically it is but you know what I mean."

"Mmm. So are you really gonna let Jade give you a makeover after the little one is born?"

"Yes. I don't break my promises." He says and moves a piece of hair away from my face. "You know how good of a daddy you are to them?"

"I know." I smile.

"No, like seriously. Our kids love you so much. You do everything for them and they love it when you play along, especially Jade. She's your little bear, remember?"

"Yep. She was always so cuddly with me when she was a baby and never wanted to let me go."

"Mhm, now she's growing up right before our eyes."

"Let's not rush it babe. We still have a long time to go until she's grown up." I say.

He smiles and rests his head on my chest. "I hope that this baby is another girl. I think it'll be great to give Jade a little sister. Someone to play with. But if we get another little boy I'm sure she'll be happy either way."

"I think so. I just want another healthy baby."

"I do too. Our family will be complete." He says and reaches up to kiss me. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too." I say and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

It was just about seven in the morning and we were getting ready to head to the hospital. Steve woke up around four with some pretty bad contractions but didn't want to leave just yet. We stayed here for a while but now they were getting painful for him so he asked me to take him.

Since he's done this before, he remained calm, which helped me remain calm while making sure we have everything before we go. He sat at the edge of our bed on the phone with Max while I helped get his socks and shoes on. He was asking her to meet us at the hospital to take the kids while I got Steve checked in once we got there.

"...Great, thanks. See you there. Bye!" He hangs up and I pull him off the bed.

"Alright so she’s gonna meet us at the hospital. I texted Joyce to let them know as well as Dustin. We'll tell everyone else later. I just want them there for now just in case it goes by faster than expected."

"Okay, babe." I smile and peck his lips. "I'm gonna go wake the kids and bring them downstairs."

He nods and waddles over to our bathroom to make himself look presentable for childbirth.

I run down the hall to go get Parker and Jade, and bring them both downstairs. I go back up and help Steve down once he's ready to go. I take the bags as well then venture outside with Steve.

"Ow." Steve whines and slows down once we reach the end of the walkway. He leans into the car and moans. "Go get the kids in the car, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I bring Jade and Parker out to the car, getting them both into their seats then help Steve into the passenger seat and bring the seatbelt around him.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." He sighs. "I'm okay."

I nod and pack the bags into the trunk then lock up the house before leaving.

On the way, we hit some traffic and Steve contractions start to come closer together.

"Ooh! Billy hurry up!" He hisses.

"I'm trying babe. I can't control the way people drive!"

"Find a short cut! OW! IT HURTS!"

"Mommy, awe you okay?" Jade asks, scared.

"Y-Yeah baby....mommy's fine...Ah! J-Just in pa-pain from t-the...baby." He says and tries to breathe through his contraction.

When the traffic picks up, I speed off the exit and take the back roads to the hospital instead. I don't care how many laws I'm breaking, my husband's in pain and about to give birth. I make it to the hospital in half the time it would take, and get Steve out while calling for assistance.

A few nurses run out with a wheelchair and help him sit down.

"Billy!" He whines and reaches out for me.

"I'll be right behind you baby." I say to him as he's pulled away from me.

I hurry to park the car, get the bags, then the kids and carry them all inside. I set them down beside me while I'm given shit to fill out at the front desk. I go to the chairs in the corner and sit down with the kids while we wait for someone to come.

Luckily, Joyce showed up not too long after with Max and Dustin, who took the kids before we went to find Steve’s room. He was already dressed in a gown and hooked up to the machines, that was quick.

He was happy to see Joyce. She managed to come as soon as she could and wanted to be here for the big moment. I finished filling everything out and a nurse took the papers from me so that I could stay with my husband.

"How are your contractions?" I ask, grabbing hold of his hand.

"They're okay. They're coming in waves so it's like on and off."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to tell Max and Dustin to bring the kids up."

"Yes, I wanna see them."

"Okay, love." I quickly send a text to Max and we wait for our little ones to arrive.

When they get to the room, they run in and are eager to see Steve. I help them onto the bed and both cuddle in their mother's arms while he holds onto them protectively.

"So, how does it feel to be a father of three?" Billy asks.

"The same, honestly."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Steve and I got this parenting thing down so it's not a problem adding another baby to our family."

"Hmm, well I can't see myself having three kids or any for that matter."

"Yeah, you say that now you just wait." I smile.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I felt the same way but when I met Steve, I was so in love with him, and I still am. But when Jade was born my entire world and view on things changed. I had a responsibility to take care of for the rest of my life. She's grown on me, they both have. So when you meet the love of your life, you'll probably feel the same way."

"You think so?"

"I don't know. But I know that kids change your life, sometimes for the better. I live everyday for them. They're my everything and it's nearly impossible to imagine a life without either of them in it."

"Wow. I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Mhm." I hum and nod. "It changes you man, trust me when I tell you." I say and look over at my family on the bed. Steve was smiling and the kids were laughing. I live a pretty amazing life.

**-Hours Later-**

That calm, sentimental feeling didn't last very long when Steve’s contractions had reached their peak and he turned into the devil. He kicked everyone out of the room, except me and was lying on his side in the tub while I poured the water over his body.

He was in tears and couldn't find any relief but was giving this a longer chance than he did for anything else.

I stayed by his side, coaching and assisting him through his contractions. But I just couldn't take the pain away.

"Oof, Billy...make it go away." He moans, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I can't baby. I'm helping every way I can."

"I know." He groans. "It just hurts a lot."

"I know babe." I continue to pour the water over his body a little while longer then he asks to get out so I help him out and we carefully walk into the room.

He moans again, getting another contraction and leans forward onto the bed.

"Do you want me to call for our nurse?" I ask.

"P-Please."

"Sure thing." I nod and push the button. She comes in and helps me get Steve’s onto the bed then quickly checks Steve’s dilation and confirms that he is ready to push. She pages for his doctor while I go tell Joyce, Max, and Dustin that it was time.

I don't even have time to see my kids as I turn to run back but I'm stopped by Dustin.

"Billy!" I quickly turn around and he looks down at Jade who was laying against Max, looking a little green.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Jade said she doesn't feel good so I was gonna take her home but I wanted to let you know."

"Oh, um okay." I go over and kneel in front of her. "Hey baby girl."

"Daddy." She moans. "My tummy hurts."

"Yeah? Well, daddy can't stay with you because mommy's about to have the baby and-BILLY!" Steve screams from down the hall. Everyone's eyes grow wide and my jaw drops. "I'm sorry sweetheart but go home with Uncle Dustin and Auntie Max and get some rest. I'll call you after, I promise."

"Okay, daddy." She rubs her eyes. I kiss her forehead and stand back up.

"Guess I better get going before he rips them a new one."

"Yeah. Good luck. Let us know when the baby's here."

"I will. I'll see you guys later." I nervously smile and run back into the room, finding Steve was all set up to deliver. I hurry to his side and he reaches out for my hand screaming from the pain. 

I've done this twice before so I know Steve’s got this. He's so strong and so brave, he can do more than he gives himself credit for.

"Big pushes, Steve. Baby's head is coming down." His doctor says, circling her fingers around his entrance.

He takes a deep breath in and bears down. I keep looking down watching as my baby's head emerges each time he pushes. He knew when to stop and to breathe before going again.

I smile as the head starts to crown and Steve squeezes my hand tighter.

"It's okay, baby. I can see the head. They have so much hair!" I beam. He nods but goes to push again.

"Ease up, I don't want you to tear Steve Nice, gentle pushes to get the head out all the way."

"Ahh!" He screams and digs his nails into my skin.

"You've almost got the head out, love. Keep going."

"OW! FUCK!"

"Ease up, Steve. Ease up."

"Ease up, babe. Don't rush them out." I tell him.

He pushes some more and the head comes out with a bit of blood and fluids.

"Great job, Steve. Just pant for me while I check for a cord." She tells him.

He listens to her and pants while dripping sweat.

"You're doing a great job, Steve. They're almost here."

"I know." He breathes. "Hurts like hell."

"I know babe, but you're almost done." He nods and just focuses on his breathing while she checks for a cord.

"Okay, no cord. Gimme a push for the shoulders, Steve."

He squeezes my hand and pushes, turning red in the face.

"AGHH!" The baby's shoulders slide out then the rest of its body comes and our baby is here. He collapsed against the bed as our child started to scream.

"Oh my god! It's out babe! You did it!" I shout and go to give him a kiss.

His doctor places the baby onto his chest and he looks and smiles up at me. "We have another son." He says. I smile and give him another kiss then help clean off our baby boy.

"He's so beautiful." He cries and kisses our son's head. I nod and get told to cut his cord. I carefully snipped the rubbery cord that attached our son to Steve then the nurses took him to the other side of the room.

They bring the baby back and help Steve remove his gown so they can lay our son onto his bare chest. The nurses place our baby boy onto his body then covers them up with his gown again. Steve cries to himself, overjoyed and kisses our son's head repeatedly.

He delivered his placenta shortly after then was able to relax with our son.

**-Later That Night-**

Steve was asleep in the bed, our son was asleep in his bassinet. I was texting Dustin to see how Jade was doing and figure I'd stop by to check on her.

I stop for a coffee on the way before going to the house. When I arrive, I lock my car and go up to the front door to knock.

Dustin answers and welcomes me in.

"Hey, how is she?" I ask.

"I think she's doing a little better. She's on the couch with Max."

"Okay." I go in to find and see that she's laying down with her plushie.

"Jade?"

"Daddy!" She smiles and sits up to give me a hug.

"Hi baby, how do you feel?"

"Icky."

"Yeah? Well, I know something that'll make you better."

"What?" She asks. I sit her on my lap and Parker comes over too and sits on my other leg.

"Mommy had the baby." I tell them.

"He did!?"

"Mhm, you guys have a new baby brother."

They both cheer and Parker bounces up and down while Jade just sits on me and smiles.

"We can call mommy if you'd like? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you guys." I tell her. "Wanna do that?"

"Yes, please." She says.

"Okay." I get out my phone and get to Steve’s contact to call him.

Steve answers since he was up with the baby. I let the kids talk to their mother for a few minutes then let him get more rest for the night. I stayed and hung out with my kids for a little while before returning to the hospital.

When I got back, Steve was asleep again so I checked on my baby boy before going into the bathroom to go change into a regular t-shirt and sweats to be somewhat comfortable. I then go make up my cot and give Steve a kiss goodnight before going to lay down and get some sleep myself.

**\---**

I wake up to the sound of the baby starting to cry. I get up from my cot and rub my eyes, walking across the room to get my son.

"Hey buddy, hey." I carefully pick him up and hold him to my chest. "It's okay baby boy, daddy's got you." I began to rock him and look over to make sure Steve was still asleep.

I continue to rock him and he eventually stops crying but stays awake in my arms.

"Hi baby boy, it's me, your dad. I'm sure you already know that by my voice but since you're up and I get to spend time with you, why not talk for a bit? But we have to be quiet because mommy's sleeping." I say to him. He coos and I sit down with him in the chair. "I have to tell you that you have the best mommy in the world. He's an amazing person and love you so much. You and your brother and sister. They're at your uncles' house but they'll probably see you tomorrow to meet you. I know they can't wait to meet you. But, your mommy loves you all more than anything in the world and he'll do anything for you, so will I. Mommy and daddy will always be here for you to love you and support you through everything." I say and kiss him. "I love you, baby boy."

I set him back into his bassinet then lay back down and go to sleep.


End file.
